


One of us must die

by strongjaw



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Canon Death, Doomstar Requiem, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8172334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strongjaw/pseuds/strongjaw
Summary: The decision to abandon his CFO post was tough but necessary, Charles knew about it from the beginning. He also knew that he could never leave the band.





	

The Doomstar was gleaming in the sky. It was terrifying, and for Charles it was not only a symbol, but a call for action. He was standing on the hill, watching monks murmuring about the prophecy and Dethklok rejoining and was once again astonished by this odd church. They kept humming: _one of us must die_ , and he almost felt sick. There were the Gears and him who guarded the band, served them and practically did everything for their sake. (Died, too. Constantly.) And here they were, ancient church that were awaiting for their messiahs - Charles' bread and butter - to reunite. To defeat the great evil.

Offdensen stayed in the light of the star, which painted monks and everything around in sinister blue, and huffed in frustration. 'One of _you_ must die', he muttered self-consciously. They were ready to sacrifice their lives for the band that wasn't even complete, but it was his job to keep the boys safe, and look what happened. One of them was captured.

And now Abigail and Toki might... No, Charles refused to give up yet. There was something he had to finish first, and too much on stake to lose - or die - now. 

* * *

Charles felt desperate, though Ishnifus tried to reassure him they had not lost yet. There must be a way to get the prisoners back, he said, but Charles saw none. The Klokateers outdid themselves, and even that wasn't enough. It became clear that Dethklok themselves must save their member, for no one else can - even him. They must be preapared, that was all he could do. So the training started.

And although this time they were busier as ever (the band worked unusually hard, to Charles' surprise), he still felt unsure. Offdensen knew: if he comes with Dethklok, Magnus and Silverface won't spare him. He probably won't survive this time, and he would be glad to give his life for the band, but that would mean he wouldn't be there when the bigger things come. They'll need him to figure out the Falconback project. If he dies, they might win now but lose in the future. And no one could guarantee what might happen after all misfortunes.

'I see you're confused, child.' Charles was started by Ishnifus' soft voice. It was supposed to sooth him, Offdensen guessed, but the time for relaxing was over long time ago. He couldn't help but stay sharp no matter what.

He fixed his glasses and looked straight at Ishnifus. 'Father? If I, ah, may call you that.' The priest nodded slightly. Charles stayed silent unsure where to start. A lot of things bothered him, and he was not ready to share every detail. Charles' brow furrowed a bit.

'I just don't feel that the band, ah-- that I'm ready for that. There's still a lot to do and I can't stop now - after it's over they might use some help...' Charles fell silent before he said too much. This was not the time and place to discuss the Tribunal and their actions (or suspisious lack of them).

Ishnifus half-smiled and nodded again. 'I see, child. You're struggling about sacrifices that are being made. It is said in the prophecy, too. You have to abandon them to return and renew the fight later. They will change, and so will you, it is inevitable.' How did he find out... Charles had to suppress his annoyance and wonder. It was good Ishnifus was on their side, he mused. 

'But the boys...' He guessed that Ishnifus knew about his deeper fear, too, because just the thought of death raised nausea in him. 

'They are scared, but I will go with them. Do what has to be done and fear not.' The priest landed his hand on Charles' shoulder. The gesture wasn't exactly reassuring, and the words rather scaring... Ishnifus had to know what might happen. One of them could die. And he still braced it with firmly and reassured the others.

Charles could only be amazed once again. 'I, ah, appreciate it.' Small smile lit Ishnifus' face. Offdensen reached his hand for a handshake, and the priest took it in his. 

'We all pay the price. Do you know which one is yours?' He was no longer smiling. Both men were looking at each other almost without blinking, as if making some mental deal, and Charles sighed and nodded.

'I think I do.'

* * *

There was hope in Ishnifus when he talked to the band, and it was heartbreaking for Charles. He understood their hesitation but couldn't help with it. He had doubts, too. After all, they wouldn't admit they had emotions, let alone call somebody their brother (especially if they had unpleasant experience with actual one, Charles winced). Even Edgar Jomphru's speach didn't seem to convince them enough. But whether they wanted Toki back or just didn't look like complete bastards, they decided to go. He sighed. There was something else to do, and Charles felt that he was trembling. He couldn't let them convince him to stay.

Charles cleared his throat when the boys were about to leave the room.

'Before you go, I need your attention...'

* * *

The whole church was still wainting for the news about the band. Someone started screaming when Charles felt that something critical happened. The monks had been murmuring again: _one of us must die, one of us must die_ , and after that cry they stopped. Did the band make it? Did Ishnifus? Charles felt trapped. He used to watch everything band did by himself, but now he was just a helpless exile stuck here with their and his own prayers. He looked at the star and without averting his eyes Charles knew everybody were watching the same. Waiting.

After a while the blue pulsing light of the Doomstar started changing. Charles was used to it so he had to cover his eyes when the fire illuminated right from the sky with bright flash. The church saw a good omen in this and started singing passionately:

_Doomstar..._

The star was radiating more energy and Charles felt jolt of adrenaline in his blood. He couldn't control it, he just knew something important was happening. He wasn't alone, the monks held their breath as if feared to dispel the mystery they witnessed. The show which was bigger than they could imagine, probably even bigger than Dethklok, was somewhere else, but at least they could see transformations of the star. Though right now, Offdensen just wished he could see what was happening with the boys. Not death metal musicians, not one of the largest economic powers - _the boys._  

When the light extinguished, and the star became yet another dot in the welkin, Charles knew it was over. There were no cry of joy, though. He felt cold now, and by the changed chants of the church this algidity felt like a breath of death: they were mourning Ishnifus now.

Offdensen shivered, remembering the moment when he died himself. It was a land where he wasn't supposed to come back from, yet here he stayed, calculating and cheating death again. Later that day it became clear that Toki and Abigail are rescued, as well as Magnus and Silverface are punished. At first Charles couldn't make himself watch the news, but realized that he wouldn't feel better if he didn't see them - at least on the screen.

Toki looked much better than he was on Magnus' video, and Charles wondered if it had something to do with the Doomstar metamorphosis. Abigail was exhausted, but still smiling. It seemed that she prepared the speech for the band on now nervously watched them. Offdensen felt a prick of envy and regret, but the boys did good. Nathan even stayed beside her, and if Charles didn't know Nathan he'd say - comforting her every now and then. Everybody were smiling, a little bit too relaxed for Charles' taste. Alcohol, probably. He shook his head: everything was under control, the boys wouldn't embarass themselves in Abigail's hands (and was it Nathan's hand in hers?), and he felt proud of them. The band kept functioning.

Charles was watching Dethklok live performing Blazing Star when one of the monks came up to him. 'Sire (Charles mentally cursed), everything is ready for the ceremony.'

'Thank you,' he replied, 'ah, just a moment.' With that, he buttoned his robe and drew the hood on. 'Bring it on now,' rather for himself Charles echoed Dethklok lyrics while exiting the room. He immediately imagined that Murderface would scoff if he heard that, and that gave him some relief. He stepped in the candles light of the Church by the sound of chants.


End file.
